Marilyn
by BrianaA.C
Summary: It always ended the same after sex. She told them they still weren't together, and he just looked at her with emotionless red eyes. They searched hers, reaching into her soul. He knew she was lying when she told him she didn't love him anymore. And she knew he knew it. They just couldn't bring each other to say it. (Song fic to Marilyn by G Eazy)


**Just a small song fic to G Eazy's Marilyn. In a strange way, I think this song works for them, because of the hoops they had to jump through to be toghether. However, this song is about a guy cheating on his girlfriend, and that's not the case with Scallison. So I'll be adding my own little twist on the timeline, but in the end it will still be Scallison. :)**

* * *

**I, I, I, I, I want to love you**  
**But if it's not right what can I do?**  
**Everything will be alright**  
**So baby get some sleep tonight**

**Uh, I wish we could just pretend to be**  
**Like we always were before as happy as the Kennedy's**  
**No one told Jackie about Marilyn's tendencies**  
**Ignorance is bliss when you're married half a century**

Nothing mattered to the pair when they were together. Her parents didn't matter, Derek and Peter didn't matter. Hell, Lydia and Stiles didn't even matter. They were in love. Allison's family past didn't affect him, and Scott's wolf form didn't affect her. And as crazy as it sounded, they thought they belonged together.

Her friends told her she was crazy. His friends told him it wouldn't work. But what's wrong with trying? They tried everything to keep themselves together. She told him she was all in. He led her to his bedroom.

**Life is too short, trying to hold it all together**  
**It's gone before you know it but tonight could last forever**  
**I wrote it out on paper but forgot to mail the letter**  
**And you could walk away but you won't find nothing better**  
**It's whatever, I just hope that you remember**

They started to fall apart. They knew at the rate they were going, they would have to break up eventually. When she told him they had to break up, all he did was kiss her and push her towards the bed. He had to feel her, touch her, kiss her once more before they made it official. And she allowed him. She bit, sucked and moaned as he kissed, bruised and growled. He was hurting her, and she knew it for a fact her body would be black and blue tomorrow. But she didn't care. He was being rougher than usual as he made love to her, his bright red eyes boring into hers as animalistic growls escaped his fangs, his claws drawing blood from her hips as her nails did the same on his strong back.

She pushed his naked form against hers tightly as they finished as one. He was so close to biting her, so close to just giving into the lust to turn her, but he found it in himself to turn his head and bite his bicep, the delicate human under his breathing a scared sigh of relief as she ran her fingers through his hair roughly.

With one last kiss, he got dressed and slipped out her window, leaving her a puddle of tears. He walked off, trying to tune out her cries as he ran further and further away from her house.

**Then I said some shit that upset her**  
**Arguing in public, talking loud as Big sweater**  
**She said, "You're always gone."**  
**I said, "'The fuck do you expect from me?"**  
**Then she look at me and she said to me**

**I, I, I, I, I want to love you**  
**But if it's not right what can I do?**  
**Everything will be alright**  
**So baby get some sleep tonight**

All they did was make each other mad. Now that they were no longer together, they didn't have any more common ground. They were two completely different people, living two completely different lives. She almost killed many of his friends, breaking his trust in the process of doing what she promised him she would never do. She had to choose between friends and family, and she chose blood. They gave up, turning their backs on each other.

His broken heart turned cold as his sadness melted into anger, learning the fact that his love fell for another wolf. They were everywhere he was, and whether it was intentional or not, it still stung. She broke apart his pack, taking his beta and his brother away from him. His human best friend and the omegas told his it was alright, and that they didn't need him. But it wasn't the wolf he was upset about losing. It was the girl.

**Uh, maybe in some other lifetime**  
**Or somewhere down the road we might meet up at the right time**  
**Girls come with the profession when you write rhymes**  
**Caught me and she told me I'm a pig like I fight crime**  
**Well, maybe G is just an asshole**  
**Fuck around with bitches alphalpha, little rascal**

He thought he moved on. He thought he was over her when he brought the fox home, and lured her into his bed. But when his love walked in on them, saying something about his mom letting her in, he was more in love than with her than he ever was before. Her heart broke as she saw the man she loved hunched over another naked girl, legs wrapped around his waist and eyes closed as the lips that were once hers, were on another's neck.

She ran out of his room and into the hall before he could detach himself from the girl under him. He ran after her as he pulled on his boxers, but she was already out the front door by the time he was downstairs. He called her continuously on his phone as he ushered the trickster spirit out of his house. He got her voicemail. She purposely ignored his calls, her tears running down her face. She made mistakes when it came to his friends, but she never thought he would retaliate against her, whether it was in spite or heartbreak.

**I swear my intentions aren't as evil as you think**  
**But temptation's always pushing people to the brink**  
**Fuck, I always lose my judgement when I drink**  
**My only wish is you would settle down and hear me out**  
**I know I haven't been completely honest and devout**  
**It's difficult for me, these girls try to seek me out**  
**I try to talk it out but this is all she speak about****  
**

Eventually he cornered her at school. He made her _listen _to him, listen to his reasoning. Nothing good was coming from what they were doing. They were torturing each other with other people.

Later that day they found themselves in her bed, on her naked back while he was on top of her. She constantly whispered to him, reminding him that they were broken up as he just hummed against her neck, kissing it in response. His hands ran up her familiar thighs and hooked a long finger under her underwear, pulling them off. Just like old times. Her hands wrapped around his muscular shoulders tightly, tracing his familiar muscle structures. He kissed her as he entered her, pulling them back to the happy times of their relationship. They were young again without a care in the world. He kissed away her tears as he went faster, not saying anything when he realized she was missing him. Missing _them. _She buried her hands in his dark hair as their bodies mixed, listening to the werewolf growl menacingly on top of her. She felt muscles shifting under his skin, bones breaking. She cooed him as he cried out from pain, rubbing his back as he lay unmoving on top of her. His red eyes searched her frantically, lust for her body - in the werewolf sense - ripping through him. She kissed him, beginning to move her hips again.

When they finished, he rolled off and lay beside her. After they lay in what seemed like silence that lasted forever, she quietly reminded him that they were still broken up. His red eyes met hers as he silently agreed.

**I, I, I, I, I want to love you**  
**But if it's not right what can I do?**  
**Everything's gonna be alright**  
**So baby get some sleep tonight**

They continued doing that from that day forward. They argued, and then they slept with each other to make up for it. But it wasn't the same. They weren't together anymore. It had emotion, sure, but the happiness and closeness were gone. They did it because they were addicted to each other. Addicted to their bodies. She would grab him by the collar and yank him in a dark classroom for a quickie, or he would sneak into her bedroom late at night to have his way with her. They had to quench their obsessions. He ran his tongue over her carotid artery as he felt the blood rush under his tongue. She threw her head back in a soft moan as she wrapped her slim legs around his naked waist, hugging his naked body to hers.

It always ended the same. She told them they still weren't together, and he just looked at her with emotionless red eyes. They searched hers, reaching into her soul. He knew she was lying when she told him she didn't love him anymore. And she knew he knew it. They just couldn't bring each other to say it. Their scars were too deep. She ran off with his best friend, and he had one night stands. They couldn't go back.

**Uh, so if tonight turns out to be**  
**The last night before you peaced then walked out on me**  
**Let's let it all hang out like a balcony**  
**One last time, the best is what you about to see**  
**So make it worth it tonight, only so you know I never hurt you in spite**  
**Love me like you never will again, it's our last time**  
**Tonight forget about the pastime**

Eventually, she broke down. He opened his front door when he heard a knock, and instantly the girl threw herself onto him, crying hysterically. He led her up to his room, and she unraveled on him, telling him all about what she wanted. And what she wanted was him.

He kissed her for the first time with real emotion, running his hands over her hips as she ran her fingers through his thick hair. She unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest every time new skin was shown.

He growled as she stretched her naked body on top of his, giving into his animal desires. His red eyes burned into hers, claws drawing blood on her waist. She brought her lips to his as he entered her, fangs scraping violently against her bottom lip.

When they finished, he collapsed on top of her, her hands tracing the movements of his muscles and bones and they slowly moved back into their human place.

"I love you," She breathed against his neck.

"I love you too."

**Everything will be alright**  
**So baby get some sleep tonight**

* * *

**Obviously this wouldn't be canon. I don't think Scott and Allison would do that to each other, but I always thought of Scallison when I heard this song. **

**Also, just in case you didn't know, the wolf was Isaac, the human best friend was Stiles, the omegas were Ethan and Aiden, and the fox was Kira.**

**Well, what do you guys think?! Review!**


End file.
